Let Me Go
by jademonkey.com
Summary: Yuki very nearly survives one his most dreaded fears come to life and does manage to get over it with interesting side effects. But all that is leading up to an event he totally forgot: their anniversary. On top of that, his editor is totally on his case


Let Me Go

Chapter 1

He watched Shuichi bounce out the door and sighed. / I can feel it. This is gonna be one helluva week. /

I turned around only to hear the door swing open again. I felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around to find his lips captured. "Okay… what do want?"

"What!" Shuichi flamed then settled back into a calm affectionate. "Can't I just greet my one and only love after a long day at work without having to play 20 questions?"

"Well—"

"Can't I come home and be just a little affectionate?"

"But--" / Oh, great. He's on a roll. /

"Do you have a problem with me being affectionate?" / Hell, **no**. /

"Not rea—"

"Well, if you do, _Sir_, then please take it up with my lawyer." Shuichi huffed toward the living room.

"But, seriously, what do you want?" I shouted.

"…" / Great. Now I have to get up. /

"Shu. Shu, come on. What do wa—" He bounced back into my arms faster than I could count.

"Well, now that you mention it…" / Oh, boy. Here it comes. / "There is this spa I wanted to go to down—"

"Spa!" / What the hell/ I dropped him, swearing soundly.

"Geez, you don't have drop me so hard! Give a guy a little warning next time." Shu rubbed his bum.

"Focus!"

"Oh. Right." He sat up. "Well I've heard wonderful things about it, and I think it will be a great experience."

"Who gave you this idea?" I demanded.

"Not so loud. We'll wake the neighbors. It wouldn't be the first time though." I got down and started shaking him.

"Who dammit!" He appeared to think for a moment. / It better not be who I think it is…/

"Um… well no one gave me the idea. I thought of it when Seguchi-sama was talking to Mika about when he went last to that one I started telling you about. He said that…" / No. That bastard! He knows what happened last time. Yet he gives unwitting Shuichi the idea anyway. / I slowly release Shu from my vice-like grip.

"We are NOT going to a spa."

"But why not? There's so much to do. And I bet we can mooch off of Seguchi-sama and his credit card. Wouldn't cost us a ye—"

"We are NOT going to a spa."

"You know, Yuki, you're really being a little unreasonable—"

"We. Are NOT. Going. To a spa. And that's final!" / There I've set the law. And that's it. /

"Well fine then!" He gathered himself up and strode toward the door. "Until you agree to be fair, no action of any kind."

"What!"

"That's right! You heard me."

"But that's inhuman! Insane!"

"Maybe. But if that's what it takes, then that's what it takes." Shuichi stomped over to the door. "Good day, sir!"

SLAM!

He swung the door open again. "I said good day!"

SLAM!

/ Ah, hell. /

I slunk into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and talking to myself. "I knew it was gonna be a day."

I flipped on the TV, already pissed. "I can't believe that bastard gave him that idea. "

I took a sip. "I know what he said but I know he gave Shuichi the idea."

CLICK!

"And for what, huh?"

CLICK!

"I mean what does he get out of all this?" I swigged it down.

CLICK!

"Where does he get off bringing up that horrible day two years ago. It all happened so fast…"

"_Eiri!"_

"_Hey look! A sno-cone vendor!"_

"_Eiri, stop!"_

"_Hey do you want one too?"_

"_No, Eiri. Look out! Behind you!"_

"_What… Oh, God… help me…"_

"_Nooo!"_

"Never again. Never again. I don't care if I have to give up sex altogether – perish the thought – but as God is my witness, I will never go to a spa again!" I stood up to emphasize my point. / Oh wait. Shu's not here. Damn, and that would have made such a great speech moment. Oh, well. C'est la vie. /

I sat down and settled in to watch that new reality show, "Wear Tacky, Out-of-style Clothes While Doing Something Really Kooky."

**AN: ** END! (like Chicken at the end of the episode of "Cow & Chicken" – if you can't tell, I **_LOVE_** that show.)


End file.
